heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruise Cat
Cruise Cat is the 71st one Reel animated cartoon|animated]] Tom and Jerry]] Short, directed by William Hanna]] and Joseph Barbera]] and produced by Fred Quimby]] with music by Scott Bradley.This is one of the few where Tom gets the better of Jerry for most of the cartoon until the tables turn. This cartoon was animated by Irven Spence, Ray Patterson, Ed Barge and Kenneth Muse with backgrounds by Robert Gentle. It was released on October 18, 1952 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot Tom is a Mascot aboard a cruise ship]] and is warned by the captain that Tom will be replaced by another mascot if a mouse is found on board the ship, which is meant to indicate that there are no mice allowed on the ship. Jerry tries to board the ship but is kicked out by Tom, Jerry continues to board the ship unsuccessfully until boarding on the anchor of the ship. He then ties Tom's tail to a lifebuoy|lifesaver]] ring and makes a fake call for help. Tom throws the ring and Jerry throws Tom off the ship for good. Tom manages to get back on the ship anyhow, soaking wet and furious. Jerry slips up Tom as he passes by with a bar of soap and Tom salutes a passing captain as he is thrown off the ship. Tom emerges soaking wet once again onto the stern. Tom dives into the pool after seeing Jerry dive into it, but it is Jerry who drains all the water out and thus causes Tom to crash on the floor and break into twenty-one pieces. Then Jerry dashes to the ship steam machine and pulls off the boiling water on the cat's fanny. Image:CruiseCat2.jpg|thumb|150px|left|Tom and Jerry relive past memories as they watch themselves on the big screen.]] Jerry, having successfully ridden Tom off the ship again, walks along the edge of the deck playing his ukulele]], but Tom, now really furious, pokes his head up and chases him, Jerry runs to a door to the ship's basement and Tom follows behind. The cat places a stick of dynamite]] and waits, but upon hearing no explosion, he checks inside and the mouse is allowed to kick him in with the door locked. Tom yells for help causing the dynamite to explode, revealing a dazed and blacked cat covered with piles of ash. Jerry flees into a theater where the flashback of 1950's Texas Tom]] is being shown, and when Jerry laughs at Tom, Tom is annoyed and throws Jerry off the ship and into the air; after reaching his highest point, a seagull]] catches Jerry, only to be swatted away when Jerry hits him with his ukulele, but when Jerry realizes he's going to fall, he lands on the mast, falls into a vent, and drops into a food serving tray]]. The captain finally praises Tom for keeping mice away from the ship until the food is served and then to Tom's horror, it turns out to be the tray Jerry fell into. Seeing this, the annoyed captain orders his crew to throw Tom into the ship brig and the cat watches Jerry surfing to the coast of Hawaii after some sea water splashed onto his face from Jerry's surfing. Voice cast *Paul Frees]] as The Captain Availability *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 4 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection]] Vol. 2, Disc Two External links * * Category:1952 animated films]] Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera]] Category:Films directed by William Hanna]] Category:Films set in a movie theatre]] Category:Seafaring films]] Category:Tom and Jerry short films]] Category:1950s American animated films]] Category:1950s comedy films]]